Nicky and Pepper Ann's little kiss
by CoralineDoll58
Summary: Pepper Ann Pearson was been best friends with Nicky Little ever since they were in Kindergarten you know it was childhood as memories. She has some little feelings why she is dreaming about her crush, Craig. Usually Pepper Ann doesn't want to be alone because she needs someone to be with her for all times. This is not Pepper Ann and Nicky together couple.


**Anyway, this is my first time writing the Pepper Ann fanfic, you know at least it wasn't for like anything but as you know, this is not a couple. They're just friends, always friends. Pepper Ann was been best friends with Nicky ever since they were in Kindergarten you know it was childhood as memories. Like t.A.T.u, Lena Katina and Yulia Volkova were best friends since they were little. 2014 fanfic my first one relationship.**

**Pepper Ann P., Nicky L.**

Nicky the blonde one, she had open the door while the red-head Pepper Ann sitting on the sofa laying but since she doesn't have anyone with her, it's only Nicky she can be here with her all she wants, she sits up and Nicky stands right here talking to Pepper Ann to see what's wrong.

Dreaming flash

"Pepper Ann, you look so beautiful and tender." Craig said

"Huh? I am beautiful and tender?" Pepper Ann look upon to him but soon enough it was complicated

"Of course you are, you are so amazing, just the way you are." he said as he took her face and then he kiss her gently on her lips, they were locked and now they were unlocked lips as soon as she felt the kiss.

"You really are amazing too, Craig." Pepper Ann said "My first romantic crush on you is making me falling in love with you."

"Falling in love with me back and then since you when you were 12 years old and I was 13 and so..." Craig said "I am 16 now and you're like 15."

"Baby, awwhh." Pepper Ann said "Yes I remember that like we were playing the role for Romeo and Juliet and it was by William Shakespeare."

"William Shakespeare, oh I remember that from a long time ago." Craig said "But since I wanted to love you like this but I wish you could get married to me, but I have to finish school first."

"You want me to marry you?" Pepper Ann asked

"Of course I want you to marry me, so we can both be a family together." Craig said

"Yes, I think that's a yes, Craig!" Pepper Ann said as she hugs him but while she's at it she hugs him and then she gave him a soft kiss in the lips.

"Pepper Ann Pearson, my dear girl." Craig said as he ask her to marry him "Will you marry me?"

"Marry you?" she was about to say to him and said

"Yes, this engagement ring, that I have." he said

"Yes honey I will get married to you, and then I might be able to getting pregnant someday, when I am older." Pepper Ann said

"Hey Pepper Ann, what's wrong. Are you okay?" Nicky asked

"I'm fine, I'm always fine." Pepper Ann said "And you?"

"I'm fine, it's been like this, what's wrong are you having a dream?" she asked

"Do you think I am having a dream, I really don't know about this." she said "I was dreaming about something."

"Okay, Peppie what is it?" Nicky asked "What are you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming, dreaming about..." Pepper Ann is scared and said

"What were you dreaming about, tell me I won't tell anybody." Nicky said "Go ahead, say what you said."

"I was dreaming about...I had a dream about dating Craig Bean." Pepper Ann said

"You were dreaming about dating Craig Bean?" Nicky asked "What did you say to him?"

"I say something to him and said." she said as she is still dreaming about him "You are really amazing too, Craig. My first romantic crush on you is making me falling in love with you."

"You fell in love with Craig Bean? Nicky asked "In your dream?"

"Of course he is in my dream dating." Pepper Ann said "He and I are dating with each other, once it did he kissed me in my lips." Pepper Ann said

"Wait. You said you and Craig kissed?" Nicky said "He kissed you?"

"Yes, Nicky. He did kiss me gently in the lips." Pepper Ann said "It was cool, he was asking me to marry him but..."

"You say he wanted to marry him because you have a crush on him?" Nicky said "It was kinda awkard. What else did you tell him?"

"I told him and said that I want to have a kid with him." Pepper Ann said

"You want to have a baby with him in your dream?" Nicky asked "You might get pregnant in your dream someday."

"Of course I will get pregnant someday while I'm married." Pepper Ann said

"You said that you wanted to stay single forever and you're getting pregnant?!" she asked as she calmed down

"It was just a dream, Nicky!" she said as she calm down and stuff

"Don't worry, Peppi. I just want to say after graduating Hazelnut Middle School in 8th grade when we were 13 years old and now we're 14 we turn as teens as well." Nicky said

"Of course we are 14 years old and we're in Freshman and we're in High School." Pepper Ann said "Almost Sophomore."

"Yeah and even the thing is that if we are the one who wants to be in love with our crush." she said "My boyfriend Stewart wants me to marry him but if I say if I could get married to him someday after High School."

"Stewart ask you if you can marry him until you're older?" she questions her that

"Yes I might marry him or if I can get pregnant when I'm turning 20." she answers to her and says that she wants to have a baby in the future.

"Babies are adorable and so as humans." she said

"I know, I want to have a baby inside of me moving in the future." Nicky said as she place her tummy that she want to feel it here

"I want to have a baby inside of me moving in the future." Pepper Ann said as she place her hands on her tummy and wanted to feel it here.

"Okay okay that's enough a little hands place on tummy, I want to become a mommy." Nicky said in a soften voice

"Okay okay I know you want to become a mom and stuff." Pepper Ann said and laugh

* * *

><p><strong>The talking with another one...<strong>

"I know how it is, so...what's with you today? Nicky asked

"I'm just feeling lonely." Pepper Ann said "I just didn't have anyone with me."

"You didn't have anyone with you." Nicky said "Are you feeling lonely here because..."

"I just don't have anybody, not at all." Pepper Ann said "I wish I was not lonely."

"Ohhhh, don't feel down on yourself, Peppi." Nicky said "Like if you are feeling lonely and possibly scared."

"I'm not scared, Nicky." she said "I just want it to be safe from here."

"Oh, so now you don't want to be lonely, well if I was lonely I would be sitting here feeling scared." Nicky said

"Feeling scared well, and being lonely if I don't have lot of friends, I would not be isolated at all." Pepper Ann said

"If I still got you, and you still got me I do not want to move far away from here, all I want to do is to stay with you." she said as she doesn't want to be lonely.

"You're right and even something that I would know if the two of us that wanted to be in love." Pepper Ann said as Nicky got a little pank

"What?" Nicky said "You said that you wanted to be in love with me? Is that for sure?"

"Of course it is, Nicky but I just don't want to envolved with it but maybe if-" Pepper Ann said

"You know what I don't want to get weird or anything like that, Pepper Ann." Nicky said "All I want to do is...you know...aww...I just want to kiss you."

"You wanted to kiss me?" Pepper Ann questions "Is that what I said that early just now?"

"Yeah, that's what you think if my love is into you." Nicky said

Pepper Ann's face started to blush while Nicky put her hand on her face and tell her that was curious.

"Uhhhhhh." Pepper Ann blush her face and feeling curious "What do you want to say?"

"Do you want to know what is curious, Peppi?" she said in stare at her face

"Yes...Nick" she said "Curious, is like about something is when people get unusual stuff."

"Unusual, like yes it is about when I say that if I remarkable when although into ways but if I wanted to have respect than you so I always wanted to be curious or being kinda freaky. Kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Pepper Ann said and sighs "Alright, here we go."

As Pepper Ann and Nicky stare at each other's face but she touch her face with her hand, while she touch her face, they usually touch each other's face with one hand and they also smile, as they close their eyes, their face grew closer and closer and closer also till then, and they share a soft kiss on the lips. For 20 minutes, and they broke the kiss as she soft gasped.

"Are you okay, Nicky?" Pepper Ann asked "How did it feel?"

"I feel...I feel, ugh! I feel strange and I feel shocked and surprised. Because..." Nicky was acting strange and surprised.

"Because of the kiss, how did it taste?" Pepper Ann asked

"It taste really okay but I just feel that I am...I am..." Nicky said as if she think that she is in love with her.

"What do you want to say to me?" Pepper Ann said

"I think...I think...I'm in love with you, Pepper Ann." Nicky said softly smile as she said "Kiss me again!"

"Nicky, are you kidding me, but you said that you don't wanna be in love with me!" "And now...you're in love with me..." she said and then she tries apologizes to her and Nicky put her finger on her lip and whisper to her in her ear and hush her up.

"Shhhh. Don't say anything about that I'm in love with you, but can you promise not tell anybody?" Nicky whisper and in her ear

"I promise that I won't tell anybody that I'm in love with a girl like you." Pepper Ann said "All though a girl kiss a girl at soft lips. I'm so sorry that I said to you."

"Don't be...because this is will be our first little kiss." Nicky said as she grab her shoulders and wrap around her neck, while she sat down on the sofa next to her while she grab one of her best friend's arms and wrap around her waist suddenly her eyes closed, she kiss Pepper Ann again on her soft lips, she close her eyes too, but then she laid back while they're still kissing and unlocked lips but for a minute, they have stopped while their looking at each other's eyes as usual as they sit up. As Lydia came enters the door while Pepper Ann talking.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way Nicky and Pepper Ann was sitting on the bed next to each other while she is sleeping on her lap, and she stroke her hair softly, while she started talking to her softly while she is playing with her hair and rub her with her face.<strong>

"So Pepper Ann, what do you think of this love there or here?" Nicky said softly while she is playing with her hair

"Here or there, you are so gentle, loving and you're also my gorgeous face." Pepper Ann said to her tenderly

"Yes it is, but you know the thing is what I want to to say and that...I'll say that you were my best friend that I ever talked to because you are...you are...you are so my favorite." Nicky said

"I know you have Nicky, because you are my adorable lover that I want to be..." she said

"I know you have hon, because you and I are in loved." she said softly

"Yes." she said softly "This is why that I want to be in love with is..."

"I believe so to you." she said softly

"I just wanted to say that I want to ask you." she said as she sat up lightly when she touch her face and her hair while she cuddling her softly and kiss on her face. "Pepper Ann Pearson...will you honestly be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, why?" she asked

"Because I thought you were going to be with me forever." she tells her

"Of course I will be with you forever." she said to her "I will always will be."

"Ohhhhh, Peppi." Nicky said "I will always wanted to be with you for more and more and forever."

"You know what?" Pepper Ann said "I will be your girlfriend, Nicky Little."

As Pepper Ann and Nicky stare at each other's face but she touch her face with her hand, while she touch her face, they usually touch each other's face with one hand and they also smile, as they close their eyes, their face grew closer and closer and closer also till then, and they gave each other a soft kiss on the lips. They are now become girlfriends.

Her girlfriend, P.A. is still kinda sweet and beautiful but still quirky, but it seems like that she held her girlfriend, Nicky in her arms as she is comfortable in her arms, her legs are crossed on her lap with no shoes on, socks on the bed she grab her hand and wrap around her waist she looked at her and kiss her in the face. She wrap her arms around her friend's waist while she was about to take a nap on her.

"So...P.A, how about if we get together like if you're with me but how about if we have a date together?" Nicky asked that Pepper Ann should have a date together.

"You mean like for the both of us?" Pepper Ann asked

"Yes it's just for the both of us." Nicky said

"You know between you and me, our love of relationship will never break out." she said

"Pepper Ann, whatever you do, please please please twinkle little star, don't tell anybody or whoever! Just don't tell anyone about this!" she beg her not to tell her anybody that they are in love.

"I promise that I won't tell anybody that we are lesbian couple, anybody or no one. Never ever." she said to her that she kiss her in the face.

"I know that already, I learn everything about secrets but I don't want to tell anyone about this just act like we're holding hands together."

"Nicky are you serious about?" P.A said

"Yes I am really really serious about it, girl. I am just joking, girl." Nicky said

"Yeah I'll tell you this, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Consciousness slowly came to me as the cool air hit my bare legs and arms, sun gently shining through the window. My eyes slowly fluttered opened and filled with the sight of beautiful Nicky, she was still cuddled up next to the cute little red headed, her arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She sighed in relief, thinking that it all may have just been a good dream.<strong>

I heard a soft breath from Nicky as she rolled hugging me, " Mmmmm Good morning Pepper Ann.." She mumbled placing a small kiss on my forehead, smiling brightly I replied, " Good morning Nicky."

She placed a small kiss on her lips which made her smile happily and open those bright eyes. She loved seeing her smile and with those big blue eyes right in mine it was even more beautiful. We rubbed our noses together gently, just cuddling for a few minutes in the cool morning air and soft white sun light.

"I can't believe this is real." Pepper Ann said to Nicky, " I never imagined feeling this happy." she pinched me softly, " Ouch!" she said swiping at her hand.

"It's real, and it's you and me together." Nicky said with a small grin, which she returned.

Slowly sitting up I looked over at my alarm clock, it said 7:00 a.m. I guess we had fallen asleep early last night. I ruffled my hair gently, letting out a frustrated sigh, it was always a mess in the morning. Looking at Nicky her hair looked practically the same as it did when Pepper Ann laid down next to her last night.

"Lucky!" I said to her.

" Huh?"

"Your hair, it's so easy for you, you just wake up and it looks like you want it too."

Nicky ran her hand through her hair, " Why do you think I keep it like this?" She asked sitting, leaning against the pillow, " But you look stunning with long hair, it looks adorable right now!"


End file.
